With This Ring III
by Karen M
Summary: Very similar to With This Ring with just small changes. Sequel in New York to follow


WITH THIS RING III  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Warner Bros. The story is mine for everyone's  
entertainment..  
  
RATING: PG  
  
TIME FRAME: Late third season, alternative reality. Subtle changes from the original.  
  
SUMMARY: The marriage certificate from San Angelo turns out to be real, and causes Lee to examine  
his priorities in life.  
  
PART I  
  
Amanda went home somewhat relieved that the San Angelo "marriage" was a fake. Did Lee have to appear so happy in this knowledge? That wedding kiss they shared had a profound effect on her, only  
serving to help ignite already powerful feelings for her partner. These feelings were getting stronger   
each day, and harder to suppress. Being married to Lee, even for a short time, had been fun.  
  
Dotty and the boys were visiting Aunt Lillian at her farm, so rushing home was no problem.   
  
Billy spied Lee in the outside office, after just having received Lee's copy of his marriage license from  
the cruise line, and talking to Personnel. Billy opened the Bullpen door, and beckoned to Scarecrow to  
come into his office. He closed the blinds. Whenever Billy closed his blinds trouble was brewing.  
  
"Lee, I'll get right to the point. The cruise ship returned the marriage certificate to us. It seems that   
they had been in touch with Personnel earlier on, before the San Angelo wedding to make certain that  
all entity information was correct. The new recruit explained that the information given to them was  
all wrong. After having opened your file, she gave them all corrected data. You are now officially  
married to Amanda King. They took this long to discover the error, almost a year.'  
  
Scarecrow took the news surprisingly well. Billy reinterated , "Lee, did you hear what I just said?"  
"Yeah, Billy, I heard," Lee wasn't angry or surprised. "Listen, don't let anyone know about this. I'll  
work it out with Amanda on my own. We'll take care of it. This is the only document, no other copies,  
correct,?" he asked. "Yep, that's it," concluded his boss.   
  
"Lee, what's wrong. Why aren't you angry or excited? Why aren't you at least vocal? You are not   
reacting like you normally would."  
  
Scarecrow announced surprisingly, "I've been going through a lot of conflict lately with feelings. I don't  
want to elaborate. Just trust me that Amanda and I will work it out, and I'll see you on Tuesday. Monday's  
a holiday, remember?"  
  
"O. K. Scarecrow, your secret's safe with me," promised his boss. "Thanks, Billy."  
  
PART II  
  
"Well," thought Amanda , "a weekend with nothing to do, this is rare, and kind of welcome. If only Lee  
----". Just then, as if on queue, the phone rang, startling Amanda out of her daydreaming.  
"Amanda, hi, listen, can I come over later? I have an important matter to discuss with you," Lee sounded  
ominous, but he also asked "Is your family home? Do you have any definite plans scheduled?"  
  
"No, to both questions. Lee, what's going on?" Amanda sounded anxious. "Where are Dotty and the  
boys?" Lee continued. "They are visiting Aunt Lillian for a few days. Lee, tell me, what is wrong?"  
she pleaded.   
"Don't cook dinner. I'll be over as soon as I can. I love you." The phone clicked off. "What"----what  
was that she thought she heard   
  
The time was around three o'clock , Friday afternoon, when he called Amanda. Lee now knew what   
he definitely wanted for his future.   
  
Lee wanted to see Billy once more before he left for the day, so he made sure it was o.k.with him.  
Billy estimated he could talk to Scarecrow in about fifteen minutes.  
  
From up in the Q Bureau, Lee made some phone calls before he went downstairs to see his boss. Plane  
reservations were made to New York City for Saturday, midday flight for Lee and Amanda. Lee also   
called ahead to the Plaza Hotel and requested the honeymoon suite for Lee and Amanda Stetson, from  
Saturday night to possibly next Wednesday.  
  
Once down in the Bullpen, Scarecrow began by asking Billy for next Tuesday and Wednesday off for  
Amanda and himself. Lee then explained how he felt about his partner personally, and that , if Amanda  
agreed, he wanted to stay married. He told Billy he loved Amanda very much, and wanted to be with  
her all the time. If she said yes, he wanted to purchase their rings from Tiffany's. in New York City.  
This had been a dream of his. He wanted Amanda to have the best. They would be staying at the Plaza  
from Saturday to Wednesday, hopefully, if she agreed. Also, Lee was sure that Dotty would want a   
Church wedding for them, s would Billy consider being his best man.   
  
The grin on Billy's face went from ear to ear. For, now, what he had hoped for the two people he was  
closest to, outside of Jeannie, was actually place.   
  
"Congratulations, son, do you know how long Jeannie and I have wanted to see this happen to you and  
Amanda?" Amanda's such a wonderful woman, and you two compliment each other. I've never seen  
two people more in love," Billy was elated, "and , yes, take all the days you need."  
  
As Lee was about to open his mouth again, Billy anticipated his next question. "Yes, I'll keep it quiet.  
No problem." Lee had never felt so close to his boss and best friend than at this moment. He gave Billy  
a hug. "You know, I feel very close to the both of you right now." Billy said. "The feeling's mutual ,  
Billy. See you soon."  
  
PART III  
  
Lee packed his bags for New York City, making certain that he hadn't forgotten the marriage license.   
He secretly thanked the new recruit in Personnel. He phoned Amanda, and explained that he would be  
right over, what could he bring for dinner? "Lee, thank God you're coming at last," Amanda was  
fretful and anxious. " Would knockwurst and hot German potato salad be all right? I'll pick it up on the  
way over. You liked it very much the last time you tried it" "Yes, that would be wonderful, please hurry."  
  
Lee glanced over at his partner as he worked on his knockwurst. She was picking at her food. "Amanda,  
Why aren't you eating,?" Lee knew that when Amanda picked at her food, she was very nervous. "I'm  
afraid I'm not very hungry at the moment," her emotions were beginning to get the best of her.   
  
"Come over to the couch with me," Lee led her by the hand. "I have something to show you, and   
something to explain." He seated her comfortably, took the envelope out of his jacket, and proceeded  
to retell the story of the new recruit. Amanda sat spellbound, and couldn't believe her ears.  
  
Lee took both her hands in his. "Billy couldn't understand why I didn't get angry or frustrated, until I  
explained that I was having a losing battle with myself over feeling for you. I told him that I never felt  
so strongly about any other woman. He understood completely. I knew deep down I was in love with  
you, have been since day one, but , scared, to tell you. And I was scared to commit. Amanda, I've lost  
so many people I was close to in the past, I couldn't lose you. Amanda, I want to stay married to you.  
I love you so much," he looked into her watery eyes, full of love for him.   
Amanda's whole body shook, as she placed a hand on Lee's cheek to caress it. "I love you, too,"  
she whispered. Lee drew her close, and kissed her with all the passion in him, relinquishing her lips  
after a short time. Lee then knelt at her feet, "Amanda King, will you marry me again in front of everyone  
and your family.?" If you say o.k., I have airplane reservations to New York City for tomorrow at noon.  
We're booked at the plaza again, this time in the honeymoon suite, under our correct names, till at least  
next Wednesday. Billy knows all about our plans. We have Mr. Melrose's blessing, and a quote from him,  
"It's about time." I want to get your engagement and wedding rings from Tiffany's, it's a dream of mine.  
  
Amanda was tearful, but practical. "Yes to everything, I'll marry you as many times as you want. But,  
Tiffany's, Lee, that's too expensive."  
  
"Not for you, sweetheart, not for you." Lee kissed her soundly. Lee pulled her closer, "I love you so  
much, Amanda Stetson,"he whispered. "I love you, too, always," chorused Amanda Stetson happily  
through her tears.   
  
THE END OR THE BEGINNING  



End file.
